Gem Mobians- Full Description
wip Gem Mobians is the name of a huge race of mobians originating from an alternate universe from the 'Sonic' universe, labelled 'The Gemverse". They live on a planet named Minelis. The species is owned by MissAquaAnime, but is also co-owned WildgirlN (She helped with the creation :0) and SapphireLegend (Inspired the species, so she should also co-own) 'Appearance' Although Gem mobians are similar physically to normal mobians, Gem mobians can be very easily told apart from normal mobians by their appearance alone. A gem mobian always has a gemstone somewhere on their body and a missing body part/s depending on how powerful their gem is. For example, a gem mobian only missing one finger would have very weak powers, but if they are missing a full arm their powers would be very strong. This is due to one of their body parts being converted into energy for their gem when born, so the bigger or more important the part the stronger the energy will be. All gems are symmetrical in design, but can be found on any part of a gem mobian. They are apart of the gem-mobian and is basically their lifeblood. Although most gems are near impossible to break, if shattered, a gem mobian will also disappear along with it. Because of the importance of their gems and their tribes, Gem Mobians refer to their tribe when speaking of themselves, instead of their species. (For example: Saffi the Sapphire, not Saffi the Hedgehog.) This easily groups them by tribe, even if their gem is in a place that cannot easily be seen, such as on their leg or belly. However, in certain circumstances (such as on legal forms), Gem Mobians are referred to by both their gem and their species. (For example: Saffi the Sapphire (Hedgehog).) The gem itself's type and the powers it creates are very dependent on what Gem tribe the mobian originates from. Gems may be 'half bloods' or 'full bloods'. Full bloods' gems are one of the eight tribe's gems, but a half blood is everything in between. For example, a Sapphire mother and a Sapphire father will produce a Sapphire child, only able to harness a power that a Sapphire would. But, a Ruby mother and a Sapphire father might produce a Ruby child, a Sapphire child or a gem with both red and blue in it (Like Pietersite egg) making the child able to recieve a Ruby or Sapphire talent. These are half-bloods. Halfbloods are fairly rare since it's a 1/3 chance and almost never happens between two parent whose tribes are at war. Halfbloods are treated with hostility in certain tribes due to them not being 'pure'. 'The Tribes' Background And Lore-''' In the beginning of time, on Minelis there were two tribes, Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby represented the earth's elements and strength, whilst Sapphire stood for the connection to oneself and wisdom. The two, although happy to confide in each other's company and share one and other's warmth, as two separate tribes but one colony, however one day another tribe formed, the Amber tribe. Along with the Amber tribe formed it's sister tribe, the Emerald tribe. Soon, all six tribes had formed. Although unknown whether or not the Ruby's and the Sapphire's created the others through artificial means, the tribes had been there all along or just breeding, the ending result were six tribes working together to survive. However, this changed when two powerful tribes emerged from the darkness and the light respectively. The Jet tribe brought down chaos and death, whilst the Moonstones attempted to stop their sister tribe. Unfortunately, when the ash settled after a century long war, neither side were victorious and the six other tribes were caught in the crossfire. It was clear the Jets nor the Moonstones were wanted, and soon were banished to other planets, sent away so the others could live in peace once more. In recent centuries, the tribes have changed greatly. No longer the tightly knit colony, the eight gems seem to always be at war- or planning to be. Most gem colonies have expanded their reach to other planets, but Minelis is almost like a neutral planet now. A treaty was passed that no battles were to take place on Minelis and it would be the grounds for diplomatic meetings and trading. '''Ruby Tribe: ' ' The Ruby Tribe represents the elements, strength and are one of the 'Mother' tribes, their 'Sister' tribe are the Sapphires. 'Powers:' Rubies control the four basic elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air. As such Rubies gain the powers of one of the four, but how the gem decides to use it and the strength vastly differs. It is common knowledge that for a Ruby to use their power the element must be present. But in Sapphire/Ruby hybrids this is often not the case, as they create elements out of thin air- at the cost of it not being as strong. 'Social Structure:' The Rubies share a royal system with the Sapphire Tribe, with a king and a queen ruling both tribes. It is customary for a royal Ruby to marry a royal Sapphire, the two becoming the rulers of both lands. Royal family members are usually raised form birth to this, but, half-bloods can never become king nor queen. Half-bloods, although treated somewhat respectfully in the villages, are discriminated heavily against in the upper-class, closer to the castle where the royals reside. Halfbloods are often sent to live with their relatives and not with their birth parents if the king and queen where to birth one. 'Notable Tribe Members:' (Characters are the Gem versions of themselves, not the original versions, unless original versions do not exist.) *Blaze the Cat 'The Sapphire Tribe:' The Sapphire tribe represents wisdom and the connection to oneself; they are one of the 'Mother' tribes. Their 'Sister' tribe is the Ruby Tribe. 'Powers:' Sapphires control mental powers and the like. Common powers include telepathy, telekinesis, mind controlling and excellent intelligence. Sapphires often have issues with focusing; without focus, they cannot use their powers, due to the precise use that is demanded of most of the powers. 'Social Structure:' Like the Rubies, the Sapphires have a king and a queen who rule both tribes. It is customary for a royal Ruby to marry a royal Sapphire, the two becoming the rulers of both lands. Royal family members are usually raised form birth to this, but, half-bloods can never become king nor queen. Half-bloods, although treated somewhat respectfully in the villages, are discriminated heavily against in the upper-class, closer to the castle where the royals reside. Halfbloods are often sent to live with their relatives and not with their birth parents if the king and queen where to birth one. 'Notable Tribe Members:' (Characters are the Gem versions of themselves, not the original versions, unless original versions do not exist.) *Tails the Fox *Saffi the Sapphire (Hedgehog) *Silver the Hedgehog *Kato the Etherling 'The Amber Tribe:' The Amber Tribe represents time and patience, their 'Sister' tribe are Emeralds. 'Powers:' Ambers control time-related powers, but are also known for shield and trapping magic. A common time power is future sight, whilst other powers may be summoning Amber prisons or shielding from magic. Most Ambers fight with another weapon, like a sword due to their powers being defensive in nature, however some hybrid's have more offensive abilities. Social Structure: Ambers do not have royalty, but are just more of a tribe where the only true rulers are the elders. The ten oldest members of the tribe are all the highest power- what they say goes. The ten elders create a parliament where they discuss and find solutions to matters. They believe strength is maturity, not brute force or speed. Although half-breed teasing among youths is common, mobians don't mind as they age and therefore mature. 'Notable Tribe Members:' (Characters are the Gem versions of themselves, not the original versions, unless original versions do not exist.) * 'The Emerald Tribe:' The Emerald Tribe represents eagerness, fast thinking and physical strength/speed. Their 'Sister' tribe is the Amber Tribe. 'Powers:' Emeralds have physical powers, such as super speed, super strength, flight and so on. They may also fight with weapons if necessary. 'Social Structure:' Every year, the Emerald tribe has a huge gladiator fight where the strongest members of the tribe are pitted against each other, until only fifteen are still conscious. The fifteen winners are elected as the leaders of the tribe for that year. Half-breeds are discriminated against only if they have physical problems; otherwise they are accepted as any other member of the tribe. 'Notable Tribe Members:' (Characters are the Gem versions of themselves, not the original versions, unless original versions do not exist.) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Wildcat the Bumblecat The Citrine Tribe: The Amethyst Tribe: The Amethyst Tribe represents change and flexibility. Their 'Sister' tribe is the Citrine Tribe. The Jet Tribe: The Jet Tribe represents darkness and power. They have no Sister tribe. 'Notable Tribe Members:' (Characters are the Gem versions of themselves, not the original versions, unless original versions do not exist.) *Shadow the Hedgehog The Moonstone Tribe: The Moonstone Tribe represent light and gentleness. They have no Sister tribe. 'Tribeless:' Tribeless gems are those who have abandoned, been banished from or no longer affliliate themselves with their tribe. Tribe gems are usually no-longer welcomed in their tribe's land, and instead occupy 'neutral' planets like Minelis. Tribless gems commonly become traders, bounty hunters or explorers. There is also a vast majority of half bloods that are Tribeless, due to their Tribe's discrimination against them. Notable Tribe Members: (Characters are the Gem versions of themselves, not the original versions, unless original versions do not exist.) *Spirit The Cat Category:Gem Mobians Category:Alternate Universes